The Hangover
by BCH
Summary: I think we can all predict what would happen if Ouran High School Host Club hit Vegas...but at least what happens there, stays there.
1. ickle note regarding the story

_hey there my lovely angels!_

_okay so here's the scoop, I had another account called 'StrawberryJamTarts' but I forgot the password completely and actually I forgot the email it was linked to...so I can't go back onto that account and access the stories I posted on there but there was this one shot I really enjoyed called 'Waking Up in Vegas'_

_I got a few reviews encouraging me to write a spin off or maybe add some more to it, and even though it's been 3 years I've re-read the story (cringed a few times at how awkwardly I wrote back then) and have__** FINALLY**__ decided to write a sequel!_

_if you guys want to read the one shot follow this link;_

**_ s/7718545/1/Waking-up-in-Vegas_**

_but take out the brackets around the dot first or it won't link to the proper paaage_

_it won't be as brief, or as undeveloped as this one because obviously I was 13 and not exactly the smuttiest writer ever..._

_so please follow, and put up with me because I kinda hope this'll be a fun little novella once it's all posted!_

_thanks thanks thanks x_


	2. A Summer Wedding

Her name was Hotaru, like a firefly. Her family ran the companies which pulsed electricity through the streets of Japan, probably naming her as they did for the sake of irony.

* * *

"I appreciate the offer, I really do, but I feel as though my Hotaru is too young for the relationship to move at this rate...I can accept the engagement most graciously on her behalf, but to push the wedding to this Summer...it all seems a bit hasty, don't you agree?"

"Understandably this may come as quite a shock to you but my Makoto has some business abroad that he must attend to over the Autumnal seasons. Our schedule is quite pushed already, and as you are surely aware, even his offer for your daughters hand is of a great inconvenience to the rest of us..."

"Y-yes, of course. But, she's only in her second year of high school. Your son is, well, he's a considerable amount older..."

"It is not uncommon for a girl's husband to be a few years in her senior."

"But he's nearly twice her age-"

"Is there some problem with the engagement besides the date of the wedding you would like to discuss? I was under the impression you were in full support of their relationship."

"I am, I am. I do not mean to come across unwilling, but you have to understand, this is my little girl..."

Spring was drawing to a close, and the air was heavy with humidity. Hotaru sat underneath her father's study window with a heavy heart as she listened to her fate being decided for her. Makoto Kuro was a man who came to visit her father quite often, she had seen him around the estate from an early age and so she supposed that was what caused her to feel a little nauseous at the idea of marriage to him – a man that had memories of her playing Doctors and Nurses with her teddy bears.

* * *

"You're so lucky!" her friends insisted, "I would do anything to be swept off my feet by a handsome guy like Makoto!"

"I guess he is pretty good-looking..." she murmured, prodding the tuna slice with a fork, "I just don't wanna rush something like this, y'know? I'm only a second year, surely I shouldn't have to get married for ages yet."

"That's why you're lucky Hotaru-san! Most girls have to wait for ages to find their prince!"

Hotaru blinked, then smiled warmly. She knew she _should _be excited, since her wedding day was less than a week away, but it just seemed wrong. It was probably just nerves like her mother had said, or just the 'cold feet' that she'd heard were incredibly common just before the marriage actually took place. Definitely nothing to worry about.

She – still smiling - excused herself to go to the bathroom, with the sole intention to wash her face and try and focus on how wonderful it will be to be married.

The corridors were relatively empty at lunchtime, so it wasn't difficult to spot the worn, brown wallet lying beside the lockers. It was probably even more eye-catching because of how tired it seemed to be, how it was peeling and scuffed and probably not even big enough to hold _half _of the contents of hers.

It was a hot day, and the pull of the cold water of the bathroom sink was almost enough to convince her to leave the wallet and let someone else pick it up, but she found herself reluctantly walking over to pick it up and check the ID.

It couldn't have held more than 500 yen, and tucked in the credit card slot, was an ID card. Hotaru slid it out and turned it over in her palm to study the picture. The girl it portrayed had a blank expression, but an otherwise cute little face. Her enormous brown eyes and long dark hair were potential Venus fly-traps to men, despite the fact this photo seemed to have been taken during middle school.

"Haruhi Fujioka?" she murmured out loud.

The name sounded familiar, like a name she'd heard buzzing in the background in someone else's conversation when she'd been in class. Wasn't it Tamaki who was always banging on about someone called Haruhi?

Music Room #3 was just around the corner, perhaps if she were to hand the wallet over to him it would save her the frustration of wandering all over the school hunting down this Fujioka girl. Then she could get back to her lunch, and her friends, and her wallowing in self-pity over this rushed marriage.

Maybe she could grow to love him over _time, _but who was she to label what love was anyway? She found him good-looking, and clever, and respectful. He could make her smile with his witty remarks, and he was good with kids. Perhaps she did love him. But wasn't love something you should potentially know about if you were in it? The music she listened to and movies she watched gave such mixed messages about what love actually was that it had thrown her off track. One thing she was sure of, was that she had to get married to Makoto next week, no matter what. No matter how many butterflies fluttered around her tummy, no matter how icy cold her feet got about the whole situation. It was for everyone's benefit, she couldn't be so selfish as to risk her father's relationship with the Kuro family over some silly hypothesis over the definition of love.

Unsure if the Host Club was open at lunchtimes, she pushed the door slightly ajar and peeped inside, pressing her eye to the gap like a sailor to a telescope.

"Uh...are you okay?" a low voice behind made her jump and she span around, already blushing scarlet.

A tall boy with short dark hair and a smaller boy – who she recognised as Hunny from the year above – strewn about his shoulders like a little brother.

"I'm so sorry, I just came looking for Tamaki, or Haruhi Fujioka if she's here? I didn't mean to disturb I-"

"Did you just say 'she'?" Hunny asked, his head tilted like a curious puppy.

"I found her wallet and checked the ID, I remembered Tamaki talking about someone called Haruhi so I guessed she'd be in here! I'm really sorry to disturb, I wasn't being creepy by peeking in I just wasn't sure if there was anyone there!"

"Umm," Hunny shimmied down the tall boy like he was a climbing frame, "Could you wait outside here a second here please?"

"That's no problem! You could just take the wallet and-"

But Hunny had burst through the doors already, running at top speed. Hotaru heard hushed whispers, that rose into loud whispers, which rose into shrieks and squeals, which were cut off by another voice, allowing them to fade back into whispers again.

The tall boy stood without looking at her. He didn't portray awkwardness with his stance, he was simply awaiting Hunny's return.

"Aren't you Takashi?" Hotaru asked politely.

He bowed his head in acknowledgement of his name.

"It's lovely to meet you! I hear a lot of great things about you from the girls around school!" she beamed, "I'm Hotaru, like the bug!"

"Uh, hi."

"So, what's it like being in the Host Club?"

He shrugged, and looked at the door again. She felt a little guilty for trying to force conversation when clearly he'd rather remain silent.

"I won't think it's rude if you go in to be with him, honest." she said, a little more quietly this time.

"Thanks." it sounded genuine, and he gave her a tiny smile as he pushed the door open and slipped inside.

Hotaru caught a glimpse of the hubbub within, and nervously pondered if it hadn't been a better idea to just leave the wallet on the floor after all.

**_((a/n: really small first chapter but I didn't want to cram it all in at the start, this was mostly just to introduce Hotaru who'll be playing our Doug! It'll get better I promise, next chapter I'll introduce the hosts and it'll all get started!))_**


End file.
